<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>绿竹猗猗——谢筠番外 by lemondropme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953825">绿竹猗猗——谢筠番外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme'>lemondropme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>宁为紫禁玉 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>千金公子的鹧鸪天，从来只弹给知音人听</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>宁为紫禁玉 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当年崔岐曾经作为冬官少司虞，在河工贪墨案中，随王驾出巡，那时她便见识了华琛的果决心性和雷霆手段，途中他们不乏交谈些家事，那时华琛还问过她：“凤鸣及笄也三年了，可有定下亲事？”</p><p>“还未曾定亲。”</p><p>华琛调笑道：“本王倒识得不少世家好男儿，可要说亲与你。”</p><p>她那时想到谢筠的清越姿容，眼角眉梢都忍不住含了笑意：“要辜负殿下美意了，臣与表兄两心相知，只待他弱冠后成婚。”</p><p>说到这里，旁边冬官熟知此事的同僚也来凑趣：“崔司虞好福气，她这位表兄可不是凡俗人。”</p><p>“愿闻其详？”</p><p>“千金公子谢筠，字竹猗，乃是陈郡国公谢抟与清河王傅崔卉的长子，当年谢崔二门结下亲事，堪称整个清流世家最盛大的联姻，婚后夫入兰台妻进翰林，琴瑟在御鹣鲽情深，至今也为我辈称道呢。”</p><p>华琛细想他二人的字，都是一个凤鸣一个竹猗的，果然是凤鸣于竹，天作之合：“只是不知道，这千金公子的别号可有什么说法？”</p><p>“谢筠承袭父母之道，因为才学卓越，世家这一代不入仕的文人，都推他为首，只是他超然物外，不慕俗名，只和看得上的人，偶尔吟咏清谈一番罢了，谢郎琴棋书画无一不通，更最擅琴艺，曾编撰的一曲鹧鸪天，名冠京华，有位江南富贾素来好琴，以千金求他赐教而被婉拒，人说谢郎的琴，向来只谈给知音人听，故而人称千金公子。”</p><p>华琛沉吟：“凤鸣果然是有福气了。”这样的世家公子，恃才傲物的她看的多了，心里却并不在意，隐隐还有些看不上，什么千金公子，不过是故作清高的沽名钓誉之辈罢了。</p><p>却是身边同僚八卦起来，问崔歧：“我等惭愧，只看过鹧鸪天的琴谱，已然拜服，凤鸣是谢郎的知音人，想来听过许多次了？”</p><p>崔歧有点自矜的笑，还隐含了两分隐秘的欣喜，嘴上却自谦：“叫掌事笑话了，那鹧鸪天，原不过我们少年时狂妄，读清都山水郎有感做的玩意儿。”</p><p>“哦，虽然没那个荣幸听谢郎弹奏，不过崔司虞想必是熟识的？可愿为我等抚上一曲？”</p><p>“不瞒诸位，我曾与表兄许诺，此生只为彼此弹这首曲子，诸位想听旁的，我都可奏来。只是这首，恕我不好违诺。”</p><p>“呀，我说呢，原来是定情曲。”</p><p>“掌事怎么拿我打趣起来？”崔岐面上飞红，却并不辩驳。</p><p>后来谢筠却入了宫，成为了她的皇夫，在那之后，谢筠倒是常常为她抚琴，不拘什么曲子，却从没为她弹过那曲鹧鸪天。</p><p>华琛有次心下好奇，出言询问，谢筠微微一笑：“不过是年少时自己编的野趣，不登大雅之堂，怎么好在圣人这里献丑？”</p><p>华琛由着他转移话题，心里却冷下来，这个人当年跟人许下承诺，只为彼此弹这首曲子，即使入宫跟了她，终究不肯违背诺言，不知道是信守承诺呢，还是他心里，终究住着那个少年时的青梅竹马。</p><p>后来华琛在第二次秀选里，让崔峄入了宫，她疑窦更深后，让人去查探，得知了崔岐在家里翻来覆去弹的是鹧鸪天，吟的是钗头凤。</p><p>彼时华琛拿着这龙鸣卫递上来的手稿，旁人大气都不敢出，直到她开口：“好一个怕人询问，咽泪装欢，朕的皇夫真是大才。”</p><p>“圣人，这崔司虞的词里也说，山盟虽在，锦书难托，可见是没有私相授受的，何况咱们宫禁森严……”</p><p>“你去，传崔岐过来。”</p><p>“圣人，这尚无实证，平白落了人口实，也于皇夫清誉不宜。”</p><p>“皇夫字字珠玑，还是没有实证？”</p><p>“这字迹或者有相似处，再者，就这样大开大合的闹出来，圣人纵然不顾及皇夫，也得顾及您自个啊，深宫大院的出了这种事，何必给那起子小人背后议论。”未央宫尚宫胡心素说。</p><p>内宰石映葭也上来劝：“依臣看，圣人也是时常宴请朝臣的，皇夫是后宫之首，理应出席，到时候您看下他们神情动作，可有不妥之处，宴后只推说崔侍君思念亲人，唤上他家姐过来，岂不是顺理成章的。”</p><p>果然宴上，崔岐频频往上头张望，华琛的视角看来，谢筠借着饮酒时酒杯的遮掩，掩去和崔岐的“眉目传情”。</p><p>因为嫉妒让女皇丧失了理智的判断力，宴席后她一面叫人宣崔岐来，只说崔峄思念家姐，一面又传话给谢筠，说她酒后醉了，请皇夫去服侍。</p><p>等谢筠走进未央宫殿内的时候，就见到崔岐正和女帝“相谈甚欢”。他心里隐隐有不好的猜测，华琛见他来了，笑意盈盈：“朕料想，比起汝弟，崔司虞有更加思念之人，山盟虽在，锦书难托，这样的诗句叫朕看了十分动容，为解你相思之苦，朕特意传他来相见，好让你二人再续前缘。”</p><p>谢筠听着她说下去，念到那句诗时，便大概知道了前因后果，华琛是多疑之人，连昔年这样的诗句都查到了，此事只怕难以善了。</p><p>崔岐面色大变，口称不敢，可目光却还是忍不住看向谢筠，她太久没这样近的见过他，看到他一身玄色的袍服端坐高台之上，更生了距离感，如今他站在自己身边，姿容清绝一如往昔，纵然知道这样不对，但目光却还是收不回来。</p><p>谢筠心里叫苦，果然看到华琛的笑意更甚，他伴驾三年来，也算是了解这位妻主。华琛这人有着一切帝王的通病，喜怒不定，更是不形于色，对万事万物都只是淡淡的，越是心里真动了气，面上愈发显出笑意来。</p><p>华琛把那写着两阙钗头凤的红叶笺摔在他脚下，谢筠干脆利落的跪下：“圣人容禀，臣虽愚钝不敏，也是世代诗书之家，清流门第之后，臣自小蒙双亲教诲，天地君亲四字耳提面命，何敢弃阖族荣辱不顾与人有私？崔司虞是臣姨母之女，与臣有血亲之谊，但也仅此而已。臣入宫三年以来，是否恪守皇夫本分，侍君勤勉，会否做出这不忠不贞，有负皇恩之事？还请圣人明断。“</p><p>华琛看他伏在阶下，说的字字恳切，心中到底不忍，她偏过头，摆了摆手：“流丸止于瓯臾，流言止于知者。朕相信皇夫，此事到此为止，崔司虞下去吧。“</p><p>崔歧惶惑退下。</p><p>殿内高烧着红烛，一如他们的新婚喜夜，华琛回过头来看他，谢筠还跪在地上，谢筠进宫三年，从前他是矜贵的世家公子，后来他是凤仪天下的皇夫，从未有过这样低微哀切的样子。</p><p>华琛叹了口气：“朕也不是高坐明堂，不理庶务的皇帝。朕当初做了十来年的穆王，也和崔司虞共事过，朕与你成婚三年，若没有实证，如何会冤枉自己的皇夫？朕只问你，崔卿绿绮今犹在，为何一曲鹧鸪无人吟？”</p><p>“圣人……”谢筠惊讶，这样的陈年旧事，被她挖出来，不能说是不诛心的。</p><p>“皇夫心里有隐痛和症结，朕知道，你当初入宫并非本愿，‘林断山明竹隐墙，杖藜徐步转斜阳，殷勤昨夜三更雨，又得浮生一日凉’，殿选那日你做的诗，朕不是不明白。但朕存了私心，见到你风姿迢迢玉树琳琅，舍不得放手。朕以势压人横刀夺爱，拆散一段青梅竹马锦绣良缘，得了你的人，却没得到你的心。你本来是纵情山水的清都郎，是朕将你锁在这四方宫墙里，让你过的如此不快活。“</p><p>华琛轻哂：”所以你，怕人询问，咽泪装欢。”她念着这句诗，语气近乎有些自嘲了：“千金公子的鹧鸪天，从来只弹给知音人听。来日史书工笔，朕或许是一代明君，但绝非佳配良人，更不是你的知音人。只是当初朕以为，咱们还有的是天长日久，你我是要生同衾死同椁的……”</p><p>“圣人，臣……”</p><p>“你作为皇夫素来侍君勤勉从无错处，纵然心中难忘故人，朕也从来不信，你会真作出什么私通的事情来。至于其他的，是朕贪心了。自古帝王，本来也都是孤家寡人的，朕有了这足下万里河山，哪里还能再求别的？”</p><p>她笑着望向他：“外头露寒霜重，皇夫慢些回宫吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>龙门兵变次日</p><p>“母后可是没休息好？”卢鹊觑到太皇太后眼底的乌青，小心询问。</p><p>“昨夜宫里响了一夜的兵事，哀家怎能安睡？”</p><p>“穆王……啊，圣人方才派女官过来传话，稍后过来陪您午膳。”卢鹊矮下身，亲自给太后锤着腿：“她虽然在我宫里长大，但这孩子从小就有自己的心思，是万般不肯为人摆布的。您说，这大婚的事，她会听咱们的吗？”</p><p>“傻孩子，任凭怎么样，咱们是她的长辈，给她选皇夫那是天经地义的事，别说是她了，历朝历代哪个皇帝的后宫，不要长辈们参详？”太皇太后宽慰着：“倒是四郎可惜了。”</p><p>前废帝华琰已于昨夜伏诛，晓谕六宫。</p><p>“将来皇帝大婚，还要敬你一杯谢媒酒的。”这样说着的时候，外头就通传新帝驾到。华琛身穿赤黄袍衫，头带折上巾，腰系十三环带，足踏六合靴，踩碎一地冬日的凛冽进殿来。</p><p>“皇帝前朝辛苦，又刚刚生产，进些滋补的汤羹吧。”演完了一整出母慈女孝的戏码后，太皇太后开了口：“哀家知道，皇帝过去被一些没眼力见儿的伤了心，如今可不一样了，这卢家的好男儿不少，哀家细细的给皇帝挑上一个好的。”</p><p>华琛微微一笑，心里暗道太后总算是开始盘算了：“皇祖母说的是，朕的后宫，自然要个个才比子建，貌若潘安，卢家的男儿嘛，自然都似卢相一般人物风雅。”</p><p>太皇太后一愣，这个，卢家出众的男儿虽多，但卢鹤这样姿容品貌的，又有这等才学的，只怕还真难找出来。</p><p>“朕打算开春后，按例举办花朝秀选，今日来，正是为了讨皇祖母的慈谕，才好传达到各州县，叫他们登名造册，凡是族内有官名在身的适龄男子，一律参选。”</p><p>虽然华琛以前府里也没少畜养些面首，但正儿八经跟男帝一样开后宫，把后宫当成平衡前朝的战场，而不在乎龙床上到底躺了什么人，这样的做法还是超出了太皇太后的预想。</p><p>她这会儿不可能拿什么女德女诫来说教，也才明白皇帝的本意是，卢家想送人来，可以，但绝对不让卢家专美于前，她甚至要借此，把世家花费心思培养的继承人，都锁进这深深宫墙里，这几乎是个一本万利，钳制世家的好法子。</p><p>这下太皇太后犯难了，要在卢家找一个甘心统领后宫的男人，还要品性才貌都过得去，特别是华琛直接拿出卢鹤来当标准，一脸“皇祖母给我挑的后宫，总不能比卢相差吧”，可是卢鹤那样的人物，名满天下也未必有几个，更别说卢家了。</p><p>“皇帝既然要选秀，那这宫里的老人是不是也该挪一下地方才好？”</p><p>“太皇太后自然还住在宁寿宫，先帝的嫔妃，有子女的，叫朕的兄弟姊妹为自家母妃递上折子来，没有子女的，若是想返还本家，或是青灯古佛相伴，朕都会尽力满足。”她话锋一转：“至于前废帝的嫔妃，但凡有子嗣的，朕一律赐死。这样一来，宫里自然清净，只等迎接新人入宫了。”</p><p>太皇太后没想到她是这样的铁血手段，一时竟然都不知道说什么才好：“这，废帝的子嗣，圣人也已经决断了？”</p><p>“是，昨夜已收敛入棺，好歹也是皇家血脉，朕让他们走的很体面，皇祖母不必担心。”</p><p>“你这……你四哥犯了错，可稚子无辜。”</p><p>“皇祖母怎么忘了，朕在生产中，废帝华琰和前王夫魏宏带兵围剿，朕差点一尸两命？那时皇祖母可对他说过，稚子无辜？”</p><p>“从前孙女潜邸里的人，只剩下一个方氏，皇长女如今也由他教养，朕打算给他贤君的位分。从东突厥过来的元真王子，抵京后一并封为德君，皇祖母看可好？”</p><p>“你后宫的事，自然由你自己决断。”</p><p>“皇祖母说的是，孙女不日要即位，后宫里的事没有让您事必躬亲的，贤君也替朕管理王府许多年了，朕想着，这宫里大事小情，先让他学着管理，等朕立了正宫，再劳烦皇夫。”</p><p>这是要架空太皇太后的权利，但遵循的都是规矩，太皇太后一时也挑不出错来：“哀家如今精神不济，这后宫的事，多半是太后管着，太后正是如花妙龄，和圣人的内宫相处，只怕多有不便。”</p><p> “我朝女太祖开国，前朝亦是男女同班对奏，并无不可，防洪甚于防川，堵是没有用的，倒不如顺其自然的好。朕的枕畔将来若有不洁之人，也不过是惩治本家罢了。”</p><p>“前朝的事哀家不管，圣人自己决断吧，只是这秀选，皇祖母还想给你把把关，给你挑两个可心的孩子。”</p><p>“太皇太后是朕的长辈，孙女原不敢叨扰，皇祖母既然要纡尊劳神，那孙女敬谢不敏了。”</p><p>那时候太皇太后还没想到，皇帝这选秀，比她想象的还要繁琐复杂。</p><p>次日方俨便过来给太皇太后请安，特意选在太皇太后的长信宫跟太后交接宫中事务，免去了不少非议闲言。</p><p>这位方贤君，当年华琛还是穆王的时候，便是她的伴读，后来入了穆王府，在她暖席后做了初侍，自此左右不离，是华琛心腹中的心腹。</p><p>因为是华琛身边侍奉的人，太皇太后也见过他几次，这位贤君姿容品貌都不算顶尖，却实在是气度温文沉静，是叫人如沐春风的长相。对着这么个水晶一样剔透的人，太皇太后也不好刁难，借口推脱，而且他的确能干，处理起宫中事务来，明察决断，条理很清晰的就一一接手过来，显然是处理惯了这等事务的样子，华琛那边还特意派了新上任的未央宫司殿胡心素过来帮衬着，说这两人不通庶务是绝对说不出口的。</p><p>地官属办事效率很高，没过几天就把秀选的名单呈上来，方俨派尚宫局的掌事们出去，按规矩验明正身，并且根据品貌做初筛、复选，几轮后殿选的册子呈上来给太皇太后，名单里足足有千余人，都是精挑细选的官家公子，容貌清秀品行端正，出身更是不俗的，在这么一帮人里头，卢家那几个“潜力股”，实在不怎么够看。</p><p>这千余名蓄子被集中在京城，等待入宫殿选，太皇太后光是看名单，都已经头晕眼花，这每个人背后的家族干系，更是纷繁复杂，殿选是花朝节后开始，每日未初在储秀宫开始，申正结束，就这样一天看上四个时辰，至多也不过看上一百多人，就这样足足挑了十几天，把太皇太后看的真是精神不济了起来。</p><p>这“苦差事”是她自己找来的，这会儿硬着头皮接下，华琛其实本意不想为难她，总是说“皇祖母若是劳累，不必日日来的”，但也不知道地官里是谁安排的次序，卢家的秀男各个都分散到不同的日期，太皇太后生怕华琛一个都不选，所以也只好日日来。</p><p>但卢家殿选名单上的这几个，还真是都平庸普通，虽然容貌也是俊秀的，但却并没有什么眼前一亮的地方，女帝首日挑中的那个，有从龙之功顾家小郎君，生的玉面朱唇，像是画里走出来的人，后来挑中一个清河崔家的，因为出身书香门第，才学不俗，极通文墨……这样珠玉在前，让太皇太后怎么好意思提那几个平庸不堪的卢家人？</p><p>到了第七日，有个卢家的旁支，算来还是卢鹤庶弟，倒是礼仪周全，谦恭得体，就是木木呆呆没什么灵气，因为出身不高，才学也平平，所以格外有些拘谨小心，实在不是上的了台面的大家公子气度。</p><p>太傅卢之颐之子卢鹄，年十八。</p><p>华琛听到他的姓氏，瞥了眼太皇太后一脸的无奈，太皇太后辛苦这几日，她总要给点面子，既然要选个卢家人进来，不如选这样秉性的，将来纵然后宫里有太皇太后扶持，这种性格也成不了气候，何况他家里父亲官名也并不高，又是个挺清贵的闲职。</p><p>她这样想着，打量面前伏身跪着的男子，让他抬起头来。</p><p>那人轻声的说了句：“臣逾越。”恭肃小心到极致，礼仪是一点错误挑不出来的，他虽然抬起头，但断然不敢直视君王，目光也是低垂着向下看，华琛在殿里看他跪在金殿前，敬服乖顺的样子，倒是觉出趣味来。</p><p>卢鹤伺候她，前朝对奏也罢，榻上云雨也好，都是不卑不亢，近乎于清高自持的，她很少见卢鹤失态，他虽然俯首称臣，折下去脊梁折不下傲骨，风华气度自成，是如琢如磨的一个玉人。</p><p>而面前这位，大约是血亲的关系，容貌轮廓和卢鹤有几分相似，却显得更青涩稚嫩一些，形影相吊，茕茕孑立，这些形容词在那只黄鼠狼身上，断然不会出现的，可这柔软好欺负的样子，却让华琛心里微微一动。</p><p>这人的命运完全掌握在自己的掌心里，而不像卢鹤，随时随地都能羽化翱翔，展翅飞去九天之外。</p><p>仔细盯着他看一会儿，那仅仅是清秀的眉眼也叫人舒服起来，这宫里有许多灼灼如春水朝阳，漂亮的不可一世的人物，她也喜欢那样朝霞般绚烂的美，但没人会拒绝温柔拂面的风，和轻轻滑过指尖的流水。</p><p>于是她看向太皇太后：“这孩子朕瞧着很恭敬懂事。”</p><p>“圣人是说？”</p><p>“留牌子吧。”华琛笑着调侃：“朕竟不知道，卢家还能教养出这种性子的人来，倒是难得。”</p><p>卢家是皇亲国戚，因为太皇太后和皇太后，而坐享着侯门公府的世袭爵位，当家家主便是卢鹤，字鸣轩，年纪轻轻位极人臣，虽然不刻意提拔自家人，但这点荫庇也足够叫他们觉出高人一等来。所以姓卢却毫无自得之色的人物，确实难得。</p><p>太皇太后只打量华琛是给她面子，但到底顺水推舟，后来给了他一个正五品良信的位分，让他住着承乾宫。</p><p>内侍省过来请华琛拟定封号的时候，华琛有意给卢家一点警示，颇有用心的提了个“敬”字。</p><p>这封号的学问各有不同，比如顾珩的“宜”字，宁缄若的“安”字，王池渊的“恪”字，都有背后的意味，包含着皇帝希望这个家族保有的态度。</p><p>相比之下，萧林涧的“良”字，苏霖的“淳”字，崔蝣的“舒”字，带上了很多皇帝出于真心喜爱的个人色彩，有心人稍微一看，就亲疏自明。</p><p>这次秀选入宫共十人，说是百里挑一不为过，华琛在其中择了谢家子为皇夫，谢筠因为才名卓越，琴棋书画无一不是大家，尤其擅琴艺，一曲鹧鸪天闻名江左，山水清音谢家郎，人称一声“千金公子”。华琛看过他的诗，上头切盼君恩放他归去浮生贪凉的用意写的明白恳切，然而在殿选上她看了这人云销雨霁般清朗的卓卓风华，出于私心舍不得放手。</p><p>陈郡谢家的魏晋风骨，在他身上演绎的淋漓尽致。华琛心里知道这紫禁城深深宫墙不是他的归属，应该许他江湖之远，但一面又需要他背后的谢、崔两家清流名门的支持，加上谢筠的姿容实在对她的胃口，殿选那日，谢筠穿了件青色长衫，是许多没有功名在身的世家子常有的打扮，但他穿着就是比其他人都好看，那样雨过天青的颜色，极衬他清朗的容颜，华琛瞧见他头上束的甚至是根木簪，身上也没有别的饰品，便想着不知怎样的金玉于他相配才不算俗物。</p><p>其实华琛曾经的穆王夫魏宏也是建熙帝千挑万选出来的正室，单从皮相而言，谢筠并不算顶尖，可魏宏的眼里，全是华琛熟悉的，对于权利的热望和一展抱负的野心勃勃，即便是床榻上尽力取悦她，都是有所图谋的，魏宏的云淡风轻的超然都是装出来的，而谢筠不一样，他是真的不恋慕权位，出生在那样显赫的名门望族里，他并不是一张白纸的，却知世故而不世故，不屑所谓的才名，也并不觉得天家富贵有什么了不得吸引人之处，这个人就算身处陋屋矮巷，也是风光霁月。</p><p>这紫禁城原本是风水最养人的地界，可历代皇权更迭下，不知有多少阴私龌龊，连琉璃瓦上的龙纹都沾着血，殿门口的石狮子都是脏的，中宫里很需要悬上这一轮昭昭明月，当我户扉。</p><p>所以她看着谢筠如琢如磨，雅人深致的眉眼，不禁脱口而出：“宫中亦有一顷竹海，朕且静待与君共赏。”她觑到那人眼底一闪而过的晦涩，知道他不愿意，却仍然狠下心，挥手让人留下他的牌子，谢筠敛身再拜，仪容举止都无可挑剔，是真正芝兰玉树的大家公子。</p><p>华琛却觉出他眼底萧瑟来，她利用帝王权势勉强过不少人，从来都觉得理所当然，这次却罕见有些踟蹰，算不上愧意，是一点莫名希冀，希冀于他是心甘情愿。</p><p>“是朕强人所难了”，华琛心想：“但朕需要一个出身清流，家名无暇的皇夫，他将来若不负朕，朕必然不负他”，末了暗自补充：“朕一定待他好。”</p><p>然而殿选接近尾声的时候，她见到了萧林涧，那人的气质眉眼，和安明河有些神似，华琛这才明白，胡心素做什么跟她说：“圣人今日必然能遇到中意之人。”</p><p>可是除却巫山非云也，纵然气质眉眼有些相像，谁又能是那个陪她起于微时，共患难历险阻，却为了她功成而以死相助的安明河呢？</p><p>但看着那人的眉眼，华琛也还是会有些恍惚，她留下了萧林涧的牌子，甚至给他住的宫殿换了个名字，改作“凤箫宫”，凤箫声动，玉壶光转，一夜鱼龙舞。蓦然回首，那人却早已不在灯火阑珊处。</p><p>后来她发现，萧林涧和安明河并不相像，两人性格更是南辕北辙，萧林涧是高山岭上的皑皑白雪，安明河是月光下清澈的溪流，安明河待她，是倾尽一切的温柔。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我本良家子，繁灯映朱颜，醉里指江山，登高和群贤</p><p>一夕江河变，青鸢落紫苑，辗转泥泽中，长歌诉此怨</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>华琛选这个皇夫，是因为对外相的不信任，自然要培养以内向著称的翰林院学士，声望上来有了皇帝的支持，方才足以和三省略微抗衡。</p><p>何况太皇太后自己心中有数，卢家旁支是庶出，才学容貌放在外头还是端方君子人物风流，在百花齐放的后宫就不过平平了，当个九卿之首已经不易，皇夫之位是绝对不能抬举的。秀选里这十余人，大半是为了平衡门阀和权贵，顺便收进宫里当人质才选的，无所谓什么真心喜欢与否。</p><p>琅琊王陈郡谢，兰陵萧清河崔，冀州顾益州宁，范阳卢扶风苏……有翰林有清流有权贵有门阀，有手握兵权的，也自然有名动士林的。</p><p>华瑛曾经说：王氏唯利谢氏重名，萧家持中薛家避世，顾家掌兵宁家镇边，卢氏当朝苏氏在野，怎么选，就看她自己的了。</p><p>华琛权衡之下选了谢家子，清流名门，要的就是一个世家人望。原本也可以选萧家，但这种不偏不倚的观望态度让她踟蹰，况且秀选时她记得谢家子风朗月清的姿容，后宫阴私最多，中宫里悬上这么一尊昭昭明月，当我户扉也是好的。</p><p>陈郡谢抟与博陵崔卉，是清流世家当年最盛大的联姻，婚后夫入兰台妻进翰林，都是好一派高门华第。</p><p>夫妻伉俪情深，夫不纳妾、妻不采侍，所以子嗣并不甚丰，虽然各自族中旁支子弟无数，但自己膝下不过一子一女，长子谢筠年近弱冠、幼女谢筝将将及笈，谢筠自幼从学双亲，虽才名动士林，但素日只喜历学周游名士清谈，却不事科举经营为官入禄之道，是典型的清流做派。反而是妹妹谢筝不过舞勺之年，已经科举入仕，点放京外为一县之守了。</p><p>五姓七家里愿与谢家结亲的不在少数，谢筠早与双亲言明心志“若为儿择妇，非岐妹不娶”，他与表妹崔岐有青梅之好，早就心存要结为同双亲般鸿案相庄的眷侣，情乎止礼但已经心意和鸣，近日崔岐从师游历讲学还未归家，谢筠只等她回来好定下亲事。</p><p>一切都很顺利，直到那日他惯常邀三五好友聊作流觞诗会，一咏三叹作娱，友人郑旭道：“竹猗于女主当国之事，有何看法？”</p><p>谢家是世家名门，绵亘经年，祖上自然是服侍过女帝的，谢筠也不甚在意的答：“庙堂之事原不该详谈，然若能为社稷民生计便是明君，与男女无关与河山在系。不过既已立志此生不入宦海，终究与我等无妨碍便是，伯言为何而忧？”</p><p>“竹猗兄有所不知，前日三省已通告圣人敕令，凡是舞象之年，三族内有官名在身的良家子，皆入甄进之列，一律呈名验身，以待充实后宫。这如何能不与你相干？”郑旭道：“只怕你在东山别隐再待不了几日，尊亲便要遣人来请贤兄回府参选了。竹猗兄出身陈郡谢氏，又是这般容姿才名，若是中选，日后在那九重宫闱之中，如何自处？”</p><p>“贤弟多虑了，我谢家不过空有两分翰林薄名，秀选这种事走个过场便罢，乡野粗鄙之人，如何入得圣上青眼？”谢筠是真的不在意，他此生只愿与表妹张眉初扫，弄弦鸣玉，什么九重宫闱之事，半分也不想去淌的。</p><p>初、复两试皆入，谢筠心中略有忐忑，但细想终归无碍，谢崔两家皆是五姓七家之内，一点余荫罢了，岂能当真？</p><p>御前相看只吉日里申初至酉初两个时辰，安排在储秀宫，圣人朝事毕，延请太皇太后并贤君一同相看，到了御前相看这一轮的只剩百人，都是精挑细选才德兼备的良家子，六艺之中总要拿一项出来，或是作一篇诗文，或是奏一曲古乐，或者像是谢筠画上一副丹青便是了，因为有太皇太后长辈在前，且宫闱之中不可兴兵，凡六姓武将之后总要吃亏一两分的。</p><p>谢筠宽慰完父母，乘了专门用于秀选的温顺的骡车进宫去，午时到了玄武门一律改为步行，未时一律候选者便都在储秀宫偏殿待侯，不多时有一女官过来，后头领着的内侍端着些膳盘：“圣人尚在却非殿中与大臣议事，虑及诸位蓄子未曾餐食，特命臣带些蔬果茶点来，请诸位慢用。”</p><p>谢筠心道，这位圣人国事繁忙，竟然能事事如此周全，莫道人说为帝不易啊。他自作局外人比，所以看殿内诸位蓄子，倒也有些意思。</p><p>有那偏在外用之物上下足功夫一心求选中的，不外乎佩金戴玉敷粉着香，很是意气闲雅芳兰竟体。</p><p>也有那气度自成，一看就是世家矜贵养出来的小郎君，目无下尘风神轩举，却是为他不喜。</p><p>谢筠来的时候早料得要等待一番，故而用了些饭，此时腹中也并不饥饿，所以他的那份餐食却是摆在面前没动，场中也有些议论之声，怕用餐后仪容不雅，倘或面圣时犯上什么忌讳。</p><p>“那个，这位兄台，枣泥酥配着十远羹，味道是极好的，怎么不尝尝？”</p><p>谢筠看过去，却是一少年模样的稚子，观之大略不过十五岁是不能再多的，一派玉雪可爱，更难得赤子心肠，不禁笑道：“郎君若是喜欢，某这里餐食并未动过，尽可自取。”</p><p>“多谢多谢。”那孩子也不跟他客气，吃相倒是斯文：“愚名苏霖，字沉璧，扬州人士。”</p><p>“不才谢筠，字竹猗，原籍陈郡。”</p><p>“啊？”那孩子惊叹一声，见引来几人探望的目光，连忙闭了口只往嘴里塞着枣泥酥，等了半刻才压低声音道：“原来兄台便是那位才名动江左的清都山水郎啊？”</p><p>“旁人过誉的一点俗名罢了。”</p><p>“愚弟年幼曾跟着师傅学些乐理，您编撰的一阙鹧鸪天，纵是愚弟再学上廿载，那也是做不出来的，今日不想得见真人，日后若能同您宫中相伴，倒是可以常常讨教了。”</p><p>谢筠也不好跟这孩子说自己志不在此也没打算被选中，便听着他说些喜欢的乐理，聊了半阕梅花三弄，就听到待选的敕令了。</p><p>“烦请诸位蓄子每十人为一列，依次由内侍领路入正殿勘选。”</p><p>苏璧的次序排在他之前，匆匆祝好告别便跟着去了，谢筠则等到申正才从垂花门进去，过抄手游廊，两边五步间或一盏红木宫灯。内侍恭谨的领着一众华冠丽服的蓄子鱼贯而入。</p><p>秀选的储秀宫是重檐歇山顶、鸿图华构、朱甍碧瓦、画栋雕梁，无不神工天巧，正殿内部精巧深阔，铺着猩红毡毯，两排缠金花烛濯了沉水香，馥郁芬泽。未经擅准，不可直视君上是自古以来的规矩，谢筠随着大流请完安，就低下头等着内侍一个个呈名报君，这个呈名也是有讲究的，官员头衔格式复杂，名贴上是使职（如果有）+功臣号（如果有）+散阶+职事+宪衔/兼官/加衔（如果有）+勋官+爵位（如果有） +食邑（如果有）+赐章服（如果有）等，为了提高效率删繁就简，一般只念职事官名，尊敬些的加个勋爵的称呼便是了。</p><p>如果双亲均在朝为官，一般都是双亲中哪一个官职更高就报哪个，若像是谢筠这种职位相当的情况就两个都报备。</p><p>“徐州掌书记越比怀之子越游，年十六。”</p><p>“工部主事刑至之子刑远之，年十九。”</p><p>“太常寺典籍钟容之子钟子润，年十五。”</p><p>……</p><p>“文昌右相国公谢抟，国子监祭酒王傅崔卉之子，谢筠，年二十。”</p><p>“哦，谢国公和崔先生之子么，抬起头来。“女音清亮，破空而来。</p><p>谢筠慢慢抬起头，殿内正中置的紫檀雕花海棠案后的蟠龙宝座上，那人穿了一身冕服，玄色上衣，朱色下裳，蔽膝、佩绶、赤舄一应俱全，头戴的冠冕前垂着十二旒玉藻，不能轻辨容颜。</p><p>跟大臣们议事肯定是不会这么穿的，所以特意换成庄重的冕服有何用意，谢筠心下一动。</p><p>此外圣人右边坐着太皇太后和皇太后，左边次些的位子摆着张楠木椅，坐着的位姿容不俗的男子，应该就是潜邸随侍在侧的贤君了。</p><p>谢筠跪下叩首，内侍早准备好复试的作品呈上详阅。</p><p>谢筠当时画了一副丹青，且题了一首诗，不乏用点小心思表达真实的心志：</p><p>林断山明竹隐墙 杖藜徐步转斜阳</p><p>殷勤昨夜三更雨 又得浮生一日凉</p><p>然而皇帝看毕了画，却转而看向他：“宫中亦有一顷竹海，待得来日晴雪满竹，朕可与君共赏。”</p><p>谢筠眉头一跳，这个，这个走向不对啊，不是说好的殷勤切盼天公开恩，且放臣归去浮生贪凉的吗？</p><p>内侍看着帝王的眼色适时的高呼“谢筠，留牌子，赐香囊。”</p><p>快意江湖，纵情诗书，从此以往，皆成过往。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>秀选过后一律回到家中，等待册封的恩旨和教引尚宫分派下来，再分批择吉日进宫。</p><p>这次再出宫的礼节就全然不同了，来时的骡车自然是不坐的，另乘了内用的轿辇，内侍仔仔细细检查了辇窗，被纱罗糊的里面足够轻软透气，但从外头看去就如烟雾般，不可分辨其中人物真容的。再跟沿途护送、并且在进宫之前必须随府的督卫们嘱咐一遍，最后恭敬的向谢筠行了礼：“恭喜郎君中选，祝您前程坦顺。”</p><p>“前程坦顺么？”谢筠心中自嘲一笑，心道我已前程尽毁，以后的日子身系阖家荣辱，半步都不可行差踏错，需得踩在刀刃上过活了。</p><p>到底仍是谢过，家里带来的侍从自然妥帖的见了礼钱，内侍便带了笑意：“多谢郎君赏，臣还有句多余的嘱咐，虽未正式册封，但究竟已经是圣上的人了，还请贵主家里闭门谢客，少见外人免惹禁忌方是。”知道这是提点，谢筠自然不避，听后再次道谢，方上轿去不提。</p><p>谢家京城的宅邸在安邑坊，谢筠的轿辇到的时候，春官已经清好半条巷子，由随扈的侍从安营轮班驻守，谢筠还未行至家中影璧，已见父母双亲含着泪在门口等待了。</p><p>还未说上半句话，父母倒都先给他行了跪礼。谢筠心中涩苦：“孩儿不孝，往日懈怠侍奉父母膝前，今日却还要二老向我行这般大礼。”说着也跪了下来：“还请允许孩儿在家中之日仍以晚辈礼侍奉双亲。”</p><p>母亲拉了他起来，父亲执了他的手，两下竟然都无语凝噎，不过是进宫甄选这几个时辰，此后谢家满门的命数竟然就这样全部改变了。</p><p>就这样过了三五日，谢筠安心在家谢客读书免惹风波，却见父母这日上了朝回来，踌躇于他门外进退犹疑，索性让扉晓开了门请双亲进来。</p><p>“竹猗啊。”母亲想了想，还是跟他说：“春官少司礼与我素来交好，今日罢朝后，便与我透了口风，圣人召过大司礼和宗正入宫，说属意你为皇夫，春官选定吉日，便会有圣谕颁下，纳征之人前来行毕三书六礼，告知我二人，且有所准备不至到时仓促。”</p><p>“皇夫？”虽然知道是肯定要入宫的，但是皇夫？</p><p>“我谢家乃清流世家，本朝却并非豪奢门第，如何会？”</p><p>母亲回答：“这些都是朝中政治上的事情，圣人初即位，不信任先帝时的三省并六官臣属，所以要推举有清流之名的内相互相制衡，只是此番中选的琅琊王、兰陵萧也都是清流门第，苏家的世代皇恩，更比我们富贵荣华好些，偏偏选中了我们，想来想去，也是父母连累了你。“</p><p>父亲说：“我与你母亲分别为陈留谢与清河崔两姓家主，然而子嗣不丰，你若进宫中圣人拿捏权衡起门阀士林来，多有裨益，加上我等虽居要职，却都是文臣，外戚兵祸可无忧也，圣人英明睿智，为朝局计量，也难怪作此选择。”</p><p>“加之吾儿自身的品性姿容，也无怪圣人会立你位主中宫，只是这日后的路，便只能步步牵扯进去，你若只是个御侍，大不了不去求那圣宠，咱们谢崔家两分薄名，也可使你宫中无忧安泰一生，只是如今，这不争也得争啊……“</p><p>果然不过再三五日，就有春官大司礼作正使，来代帝王纳采。采者，许也。将欲与彼合婚姻，必先使媒氏，下通其言。是要请媒人到出嫁一方求取，等到对方同意，才正式派使者上门送礼。</p><p>但是皇帝选择皇夫，不存在对方同意与否的问题，这也是皇家婚事在准备过程中和民间的不同之一。</p><p>“六礼“中真正需要谢筠出面的，只有最后的“奉迎”礼，所以他依然是那副“事不关己”的模样，闭门谢客后一如既往的读书弹琴。</p><p>等谢府管家把璧、圭、璋、并束帛、玄纁、绸缎等多达三十来种纳采礼送到他院子里来。管家在旁边念了礼单后，复又说道：“汉人纳采以雁为贽，皇家昏礼庄严，谢府又是清流门第，不好拿市井活雁来，就用这玉雕的代替了。奉迎那日公子要佩在身上的，以示中宫位正。春官大司礼说，这是圣人特意嘱咐的。”</p><p>谢筠眼风都没给一个，只是坐在窗下翻过一页书。</p><p>管家看了他一眼，又补充：“公子清贵，不晓得这礼节里头的意思，只有元配夫妻纳采才能用大雁的。”他放低了声线：“咱们主上潜邸作穆王时，先帝爷曾做主结过亲，虽说是那魏家自己坏了事，如今自然作不得数。但难免有吃不着葡萄的背后议论些风言风语。圣人此举是爱重公子，一举堵上那些人的嘴，好给您立威正名呢。”</p><p>谢筠不作一言，轻轻颔首，管家只道郎君是素来的痴性，看书入了迷，却不知道这卷书久久停在了一首《终身误》。</p><p>“叹人间，美中不足今方信。纵然是齐眉举案，到底意难平。”</p><p>纳征当日，起首的除了太常寺卿、内宰、未央宫尚宫，另有司宗正的皇族，先帝八皇子，如今的廉亲王，携册文前来。</p><p>朕惟乾坤德合、式隆化育之功。内外治成、聿懋雍和之用。典礼于斯而备。教化所由以兴。</p><p>咨尔谢氏，系出高闳，乃国公谢抟，王傅崔卉之子也。簪缨望族，毓秀名门，天资淳懿，夙表岐嶷，检身以礼，率性惟忠。秉性冲和，宜昭男教于六宫，持身方正，应正凤仪于万国。</p><p>夙著懿称，宜膺茂典。兹仰承太皇太后慈谕，以册宝立尔为皇夫。其尚弘资孝养。克赞恭勤。茂本支奕叶之休。佐宗庙维馨之祀。钦哉。</p><p>其余的名目繁多，共有：</p><p>黄金二百两、白银万两、金茶筒一、银茶筒二、银盆二、缎千匹、文马二十匹、闲马四十匹、驮甲二十副。</p><p>另有赐父母黄金百两、金茶筒一具、银五千两、银茶筒一具、银盆一具、缎五百匹、布千匹、马六匹鞍辔具、甲胄一副、弓一张、矢一菔、朝服各二袭、衣各二称皆冬一夏一、貂裘各一领、上等玲珑带一束；</p><p>赐幼妹缎四十匹、布百匹、马二匹鞍辔二副；</p><p>赐从人银四百两……</p><p>一并而来的是宫中的教引百长、掌事姑姑和御用侍从数十人，随侍在侧，教授大婚及宫中礼仪。</p><p>钦天监的吉日定在半月之后，妹妹谢筝也蒙圣召，调令入京点在秋官。</p><p>除了给他带回来所治县下的风土人情外，谢筝还给了他一个巨大的“惊喜”：“我带回来了好酒，兄长今夜可要与我对月共饮？”</p><p>以前兄妹共饮本是常事，谢筠也没有想太多，是夜去了妹妹的处所，兄妹聊了几句，她便唤人来添酒。</p><p>却见进屋来侍从打扮的，不是崔岐却是何人？</p><p>“兄长且慢饮，我去外头看看月亮就来。”谢筝不待他推脱反应就径自出房去，还“体贴”的关了门。</p><p>“竹猗，若是没有随安妹妹此番相助，你便是此生再不见我吗？”</p><p>谢筠看着面前这个自己挚爱的女子，却慢慢的偏过头，并不答话。</p><p>“宫门一入深似海，从此郎君是路人。竹猗便一句话也不肯和我说？”</p><p>“崔司虞，府中内外均是宫中耳目，你我若有半点逾越，倘为人所察，谢崔二门将具不复焉。”谢筠且自斟壶给自己倒了一杯酒：“阴差阳错，事已至此，何必多说。”</p><p>“你我昔日的山盟海誓，便不复存吗？崔司虞？你从前都只唤我凤鸣。”</p><p>两人相对而坐，半晌再无言语。</p><p>直到谢筠对她说：“雨疏风狂，只恐宫中御侍来寻，我先回去了，你也走吧，日后不必再来了。”</p><p>“昔日她尚为穆王在潜邸时，我曾与她因治水共事过，她志在山河庙堂，儿女情事也可为臂使。旁的不说，就那魏家子，谁不知道是先帝亲赐给她的结发，如今她屠戮魏氏满门，连眼睛都不眨一下。</p><p>从一介御婉所出的孤女，步步维艰攀登至此，动心忍性之能非常人所及，前废帝龙门绝阵也困她不住，明明是女子最为艰难的生产之际，也能挽狂澜解危局、朝夕间定乾坤。下令诛杀曾经结发夫君的满门，这样的手腕心胸，为君者自然千秋万代，可为妻者……</p><p>竹猗，后宫佳人三千，倘她弃你不顾，又或是她日后待你不好，你是闲云野鹤的性子，伴君如伴虎，我……”</p><p>“无论际遇如何，我谢筠此生只能唯她一人，非但要侍奉君上，还要承欢妻主……”</p><p>崔岐听到他这样说，气得脸都变了颜色，可谢筠还是一脸平静的继续说：“我要合乎宫规，与她后宫三千佳丽同心同德和睦相处，还要宽良大度，为她协理宫闱挑选暖床娱人的宫侍，更要持身方正，自领受纳征旨意起，便维护她天子尊荣的名声无暇，我今日见你，便是有违夫德，使君王蒙羞。</p><p>我谢崔二门荣辱皆系圣人裁决一念之间，我在后宫安稳持方给她做后盾，她才能在前朝政事通达治国安民，今日我出了这个门，日后你便是圣人的臣子，而我，是她的皇夫。”</p><p>谢筠对她长袖行揖：“冬官司虞大人，珍重。”然后他踏步而出，再也不曾回头。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奉迎礼之日是钦天监定下的吉日，卯时谢筠便起身洁沐梳化，头戴皂罗额子及九龙四凤冠；脸施珠翠面花，耳挂珠排环；内着黻领中单，外穿翟衣；腰部束副带、大带、革带；前身正中系蔽膝，后身系大绶；两侧悬挂玉佩及小绶；足穿袜、舄；手持玉谷圭。</p><p>春官大司礼与宗正寺司宗亲迎，宣圣谕授金册宝印，一直到酉时才乘上凤舆，一路从清道后两边仍然围观者甚重，礼乐声锣鼓喧天的朝歌巷内，抬到午门正门中路入，再换八人抬孔雀礼舆抬至昭阳宫外。御侍手提宫灯在前开道，执事捧大雁跟随。</p><p>谢筠一进屋内，就闻到一股特别的芳香，尚宫跟他解释：“这便是椒房的由来，以椒和涂墙壁，取其温暖芳香，寓意多子多福的。“又道：“请皇夫登床，面吉方而坐，圣人正在受朝臣恭贺，稍后便来完礼。”</p><p>未几尚食女官恭进宴桌，铺设坐褥于龙凤喜床沿下，便听通传：“圣人至。”</p><p>谢筠拖着一身繁重礼服下榻，先行君臣跪礼，再行妻夫三揖三让礼，一来一往，为新婚妻夫互相尊重之意。</p><p>因为冠冕沉重，又戴了一日，虽步履谨慎，但难免有些怔忪，却是同样着了繁复礼服的那双手稳稳扶住他，说：“皇夫请起。”</p><p>今日她也穿的是吉服，头戴爵弁，足踏赤舃，上衣玄色，下裳为纁，谢筠作为皇夫，婚服形制与女帝相同，惟服色有别，上衣下裳均为黑色，取“专一”之意。蔽膝、鞋履、大带随裳色，亦为黑色。</p><p>因为女帝所戴并非秀选那日有十二琉玉藻遮脸的冠冕，他妻主的面容第一次清晰的映入眼前，五官轮廓分明，并不是有些女子大门不出的白皙为美，而是刚好的小麦色，眉眼细长英气勃发，鼻若悬胆，唇却是很薄，神态气质都是帝王才有的龙章凤姿。</p><p>他听过面前这人的“丰功伟绩”，一介生母早逝家名不显的羸弱孤女，是怎么隐忍求全步步为营，十年耕耘终以女子之身登帝位的，这背后的权谋手段，是他这种芝兰之室养出来的大家公子，所万万不能堪透的。</p><p>那些逼宫夺权还带着血腥气的传闻言犹在耳，可是这人看着他的时候，眼中尽是温和：“皇夫一日辛苦了，且先就席。”扶着他的那双手很稳，直到他稳稳坐下才放开。</p><p>“开始行礼吧。”看他坐稳了，华琛才跟身边的内宰石映葭吩咐。</p><p>见司礼者各司其礼，执事者各执其事，内宰石映葭为赞者。道：“同声若鼓瑟，合韵似鸣琴。锦堂双壁合，预祝万桃春。请侍者进盥，行沃盥之礼。”</p><p>昭阳宫尚宫宋清许，与未央宫尚宫胡心素相互交换，为两人浇水盥洗，净手洁面，以示庄重。</p><p>执匕者、执俎者等人协助内宰在席前按繁琐的方位序列一一设下酱、肉、鱼、腊、黍、稷等，请二人漱口安食，取食三次进食便告结束。</p><p>古有明训：男女自七岁时，坐不同席，食不共器。以示男女有别，（这点随着男女同朝渐渐沦为形势，但是毕竟是古礼。）直至新婚当日，妻夫二人“同牢”而食，以示共同生活之开始，今后相互信任，形影不离，休戚相关，命运相连。</p><p>撤去室中筵席食物后，赞者又道：“交丝结龙凤，镂彩结云霞，一寸同心缕，百年长命花。”</p><p>古人云，身之发肤，受之父母，岂敢毁伤。除了国丧亲丧，便是这婚礼之时才可落发一缕。两位尚宫各自手执喜剪，剪下二人一缕发，以红线相束为一股，放入锦囊，请二人合力将锦囊系紧，象征二人身心合一。结发夫妻之说，便源于此。</p><p>尔后请二人入帐坐定，六尚二十四司里精心挑选出来，福寿双全的内廷官员们依次出列。向帐前撒满同心金钱和五色彩果，口中吟唱祝歌，这撒帐歌都是按照九个步骤编好的，不同于民间撒帐的的白话，文词更加典雅，字句也更工整，且十分合乎此情此景：</p><p>“ 一撒撒帐前，沉沉非雾亦非烟，文箫今遇彩鸾仙。”</p><p>尚仪在屋内焚上宜和香，谢筠闻着宜和香舒缓清冽的香气，随着华琛的动作，以衣裾将同心钱和五色果接往怀中，意为感神赐福。</p><p>“ 二撒撒帐东，帘幕深围烛影红，画堂日日是春风。”</p><p>喜字围屏前点燃两只大红花烛，烛影摇红里，华琛侧过头，朝他微微一笑。</p><p>谢筠这才反应过来，婚娶规定，只有元配伉俪，才需要彻夜点燃这一双龙凤花烛，通宵达旦燃烧至天明。</p><p>华琛当年为穆王的时候曾经被先帝指婚，夫妻看起来也算是和睦，岂料前废帝登基，这位穆王夫在正月十五，带兵围住生产的妻子，这才拉开了行宫兵变的序幕。</p><p>后来华琛登基，将王夫赐死，也就权当是“休夫”。然而即使夫妻情绝，好歹也是先帝赐婚，名分上对方才算是元配正室，谢筠理论上该以继室身份入住中宫。</p><p>可不管是纳采时的大雁，刚才的结发礼，还是如今的花烛，这些点滴礼仪细节，在他不曾注意到的时候，日理万机的帝王，都默默放在心上，给足了他元配才有的尊贵体面。</p><p>“ 三撒撒帐南：好合情怀乐且耽，绣带双双佩宜簪。”</p><p>尚服捧来两只金镶宝石并蒂簪，簪尾系上了同心绶带，让他二人分别给对方戴上。华琛微凉的手擦过他的额首，把并蒂簪插进他缀满配饰的发间：“这些物事都重的很，你且忍忍，一会儿礼成了就能全摘下来。”</p><p>站在帐边的内宰石映葭自然听见了，轻声嘱咐：“圣人，神礼庄重，不能轻慢。”</p><p>华琛用无可奈何的眼神予以回应，这样的小动作，却泄露出君威不可测之外，鲜活生动的气息来。谢筠唇边忍着笑，也依样把并蒂簪插入她的发间。</p><p>“ 四撒撒帐西：喜逢恒娥凌波至，输却仙郎踏月枝。”</p><p>这一步是互赠玉佩，华琛的是凰鸟，他的那块则是青玉凤纹。纹案内含驱邪避恶,祈佑平安之意，玉佩更是二人永恒誓约之证物。</p><p>给对方把玉佩戴在身上，就算全了礼。</p><p>“ 五撒撒帐北：津津一点眉间色，天女邀杯蟾宫客。”</p><p>以朱若燕脂点在眉间后，尚食捧来一剖为二，瓢柄相连的匏器，以之盛酒，妻夫共饮，各自喝到一半后相互交换再喝完，表示从此成为一体，是为“合卺”。</p><p>这喜酒用的是腊月二日清曲，正月冻解，用好稻米施去曲滓便酿，三日一酿，满九斜米止的九酝春。味道醇厚凛烈，后劲也大，喝完半匏，才觉得口齿清香甘甜后，更余辛辣，堪称意味深长。喝完酒，尚仪再将匏器并话冠子于床下，瓢身一仰一合，俗云大吉。</p><p>“ 六撒撒帐上：交颈鸳鸯成两两，寻见宝珠来入掌。”</p><p>尚功搬来朱红锦缎的百童被，由他们二人亲自铺陈安床，这是由尚功局精心绣制，寝被上有一副百童献瑞图，寓意千秋万代，子女满堂，多福多寿。</p><p>“ 七撒撒帐中：一双月里玉芙蓉，红云簇拥下巫峰。”</p><p>尚寝拿来一卷装帧精美的芙蓉册，压在寝帐间，谢筠虽然因为出身世家言传身教并不重欲，但也是行过暖席礼的人，自然知道这大概是什么。</p><p>何况尚寝含笑补充：“秀选所录尽皆在上，圣人可观之一一对照，方是鱼水相谐，胶漆相投。”话虽然说得含蓄，但怎么听都是在劝皇帝讲究闺房情趣的样子？</p><p>谢筠：？？？</p><p>秀选时，他们的确是一一脱去衣衫，给尚宫们做过记录的，发色如何，身量几成，乃至私密处……所以这除了甄选当日所用，还给今天这遭留了档？</p><p>华琛看到谢筠奇怪的脸色，不禁笑出来，挥手让尚寝下去，继续下一个步骤。</p><p>“ 八撒撒帐下：今宵吉梦定相随，来岁新枝才茁夏。”</p><p>床幔四角由他们亲自系上神官供奉的安神符，谢筠随手拿起来一个福袋，上头绣着：“深山多养道，忠正帝王宣，凰遂鸾飞去，升高过九天。”四个福袋上，都是这类取意吉祥的签文。</p><p>“ 九撒撒帐后：妻夫相偕长厮守，君臣同心如愿久。”</p><p>到了这一步，六尚官长一同献祝词：“嘉礼初成，良缘遂缔。情敦鹣鲽，愿相敬之如宾，祥叶螽麟，定克昌于厥后。同心同德，宜室宜家。永结鸾俦，共盟鸳蝶。寅筮吉辰，行合卺之礼，伏愿百年偕老，永结琴瑟之欢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如此礼成，六局二十四司七十二坊参与嘉礼的一一退下后，华琛呼出一口气。未央宫尚宫胡心素将闲杂人等都打发出去，内阍史和司闱把守好宫禁，司设掌铺设床帷，司饰准备好汤沐巾栉，这一切都做的迅速而有条不紊。</p><p>胡心素默契的上前给她扶住沉重的冠冕，两个奉御就端端正正的跪下，开始给她拆这一身环佩，华琛由他们服侍，偏过头来对谢筠说：“戴这劳什子一天，脖颈都不是自个的。皇夫也快摘了吧，不用讲这些虚礼，明天还要去太庙参拜，且有的辛苦。”</p><p>昭阳宫尚宫应了喏，就把谢筠带去另一室宽衣沐浴。家里带来的花坞、扉晓欲上前服侍他近身之事，被尚服官轻轻的摆手拉到一边。谢筠心中有数，皇宫里样样都有规矩。</p><p>尚宫将闲杂人等都带下去，内阍史和司闱把守好宫禁，司设掌铺设床帷，司饰准备好汤沐巾栉，这一切都做的迅速而有条不紊，这才请他去内殿更衣洗沐。</p><p>尚服奉御这才端端正正跪下给他宽衣，花坞轻声道：“请奉御大夫赐教。”他们不懂这宫里伺候礼仪，但作为谢筠的“陪嫁侍从”，以后也总得学吧。</p><p>自从太祖女帝开国，便下令内宫再不许学前朝用太监，不使无辜之人受阉割之苦，所以从此后再招入宫的也就是普通世家清白的良家子，服役到年满就放出宫。</p><p>但如今后宫侍君都是男子，贴身伺候的也同样用女官就不太好了，所以女官们大多不入尚寝、尚服局，只在其余四局行走。</p><p>高阶女官不必担心哪天被帝王心血来潮纳入后宫沦为妃妾，都巴望着得女帝赏识，去未央宫侍奉御前，内侍省又哪会想不开往皇夫三君九卿等人身边，放贴身女官呢？</p><p>这位奉御就是宫里颇有资历的男官，对于宫闱礼仪烂熟于心，这会儿眼观鼻鼻观心的，跪在谢筠膝下，给他解身上繁复的饰物，在等他示下前半个字都不开口。</p><p>谢筠才注意到，这内殿里来来去去十来号人，除了自己贴身带来的两个孩子，其余人居然走动忙碌间半点声音也没有，内殿里铺着地毯，所以脚步声都因而轻缓至微不可闻。他也是名门望族子弟，却没想到这天家宫苑的规矩，竟然如此森严。</p><p>“我带来的这两个孩子不懂宫里侍奉的规矩，还请奉御大夫不吝辛苦，指点一番。”</p><p>尚服奉御唱一声喏：“尚仪不在，臣则代其职，劝殿下纳言。殿下位尊，对下臣一律需自称本宫。在圣人面前，我这样的字眼，私底下说个一声半声倒也无妨，有宫人侍奉在侧时，要自称为臣，万不能错了规矩，堕天家威仪。”</p><p>谢筠点头记下，他便接着给花坞、扉晓讲规矩：“两位小郎君是随皇夫殿下进宫的，身份比寻常宫人自然尊贵，皇夫殿下接掌六宫事，听凭皇夫裁决，两位郎君该徐徐接替昭阳宫少尚、司殿之职，这些贴身伺候的事，原本不必操劳。但如何伺候的规矩学起来，也是多多益善的。”他一面说，一面就拿谢筠当“人偶”，一一示范来。</p><p>跪姿的身形要如何，伺候的时候目光不能平视主人，要往哪里放，即使是宽衣这样的“小事”，也有许多讲究，礼玉六器哪一个先从身上取下来都有规矩……</p><p>讲完了也把谢筠身上叮叮当当的东西扒干净了，然后给他解开一层层裹粽子似的繁复礼服，到深衣为止，请他去沐浴：“皇夫听听这些也好。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>奉御大夫微微一笑：“虽然皇夫尊贵，将来不必这样事必躬亲的伺候圣人，但偶尔为之，以皇夫之尊行下仆之事，显得格外恭谨勤勉，圣人必然心悦。”</p><p>谢筠：？这是教他怎么玩情趣讨好皇帝吗？该说不愧是内庭服役多年的老奉御，对这宫里礼仪之上的弯弯绕绕都门清儿。</p><p>昭阳宫作为中宫居所，是整个紫徽城内为数不多引来汤泉水的宫殿。谢筠也是谢崔二氏之子，汤沐倒没少受用过，宫中也就是更多上几分礼仪，虽然步骤繁琐，不过各种用具应有尽有。</p><p>唯一有些“尴尬”的，是尚寝的一位男官，亲自跑来检查确认了他的身体有无毛发，连私密处都没放过，秀选的时候就被告知了这位圣人的“喜好”，教引尚宫在谢家教学的时候，就已经反复嘱咐过这一点，要他们自己家留神准备着，入宫前把没清理的都清理干净了。</p><p>寝殿这边，华琛先沐浴完出来，就问胡心素：“你叫人往方俨那，问问晴儿怎么样。”</p><p>“月上宫刚才就让司殿亲自来回过了，晴娘子一切都好，有那么多保嬷看顾着呢，主上且放宽心。也就托给贤君三个月，以后仍旧接回未央宫住。”</p><p>“我是想，如今娶了皇夫回来，五月后也要再接其他新人入宫，这孩子总得给她找个名正言顺的生父才好。阿俨虽然是好，但两个孩子未免照应不过来，加之我总是更想把晴儿放在中宫名下，占一个嫡出的身份。”</p><p>“那不如忙完这两日太庙祭祀后，把晴娘子接来昭阳宫，横竖这三个月您也得住在这，臣知道，如今您得看着小主子才安心。再者这父女之情也是讲求缘法的，也要看看她跟皇夫相处的如何，再做定夺不是？”</p><p>“这样倒也妥当。对了，我刚才看皇夫喝酒的时候似是有不适，想来他这一天守着礼没怎么吃东西，空腹喝酒伤身，你们去拿暖胃的粥来，要入口即化炖的软烂的那种。”</p><p> “主子这就心疼上了，您放心，臣早让人备下了。”胡心素从潜邸时就跟随华琛，这会儿并无闲杂人，君臣之间也仍是旧日的称呼，相处之间十分亲近。</p><p>“他是我在储秀宫亲自选的，是我的伉俪结发，名门世家子，被锁进这宫墙内不得自由，自然更要敬之爱之，也当是稍作补偿。”</p><p>等谢筠穿好轻便衣服出去的时候，华琛也是刚沐浴完，一身轻便寝衣，坐在榻上随意翻着书，司服轻柔的给她擦干肩上的长发，未央宫胡尚宫正招呼人端来小食。</p><p>华琛听见响动抬头，让他坐下：”你我已是妻夫，不必客套了，缓缓用些吃食，无须拘礼。”</p><p>闷热的夏夜，尚食局准备了绿豆、甘草冰雪凉水、荔枝膏、麻腐鸡皮、麻饮细粉、素签沙糖、冰雪冷元子、生淹水木瓜等清凉解暑的食物和甜品。</p><p>鲍参翅肚那样油腻荤腥的反而不进，倒也很对胃口，谢筠就着小食，慢慢吃完一碗粥。两人同桌而食，世家奉行食不言寝不语，他虽然不拘泥于这些规矩，可是华琛没开口，也就不便挑起话锋。毕竟说实话，他们虽然已经是妻夫了，但时至今日也只是见过两面，虽然华琛看着温柔宽和，但毕竟是翻云覆雨的华国君王，掌握他合家命脉，不能不说是有忌惮的。</p><p>用罢小食，华琛漱口后，拿花蕊熏的绿豆面子净过手，就径自往里间床帐走去，一边还招呼他：“明日还要去太庙祭祀，皇夫早些安枕吧。”</p><p>谢筠一愣，难道……这么快就要？</p><p>他这边怔忪的时候，御侍有条不紊的退去，撤去除了两盏大红花烛外所有的灯火，华琛已经施施然靠在床上，随手拿了一册什么书，映照着烛光在翻。</p><p>等等，她看的好像是刚才尚寝放进去的那本……</p><p>谢筠虽然已经暖席五年了，但是因为要跟表妹结缘，终生无二室的心愿，所以彼此都称得上清心寡欲。清谈中交往的女性，纵然有思慕之情，也是克制而自持的。他们这样的清流门第，更不兴簪缨世家那套宴饮上召歌伎寻欢陪宿，所以他的性经验，是几乎空白的。晨起日暮时纵然身体有所感应，但是被名门望族的规训教导，也无法作出自渎之事。</p><p>这会儿名分上是自己妻主的人，又有着君臣之分一言可定家族安危，若是要他侍奉锦榻行敦伦之礼，于情于理也都没有不从的。但从本心而论，他不愿意。</p><p>华琛翻了一会儿芙蓉册，似乎是看到里面什么内容，没忍住弯了唇角，注意到谢筠站在距离床榻一米之外纠结的神色，这份笑意就更深了。</p><p>“皇夫的表字是什么？”</p><p>她突然问了这么个风马牛不相及的问题。</p><p>“……臣表字竹猗。”</p><p>“是取自《淇奥》啊，有匪君子，如切如磋，如琢如磨。”</p><p>“圣人见笑，臣的父母是因这一首琴曲结缘。”</p><p>“崔王傅与谢国公伉俪情深。”华琛赞了一句，转而笑着问他：“你自小看着父母恩爱，可是也羡慕这样的感情吗？”</p><p>“琴瑟相谐，共挽鹿车，自是凡俗爱侣共同的心愿。”</p><p>“你的父母对彼此忠贞不渝，夫妻一体，均无二室，这样的事，朕做不到。”</p><p>谢筠一愣：“圣人富有四海，自然可拥后宫佳丽三千，您不必同臣说这样的话。”</p><p>华琛摇头，招手让他过来：“你穿的这样单薄，站在下头不冷嘛？”</p><p>谢筠慢慢走来她身边坐下，华琛伸手拎过去自己的外氅让他搭上。明玉如雪的一张脸容，依言裹紧厚厚的大氅里，让人看了怎么不爱惜。</p><p>“臣愚钝，不懂圣人的意思。”</p><p>“朕选你位主中宫，教你受委屈了。”</p><p>“臣不敢，蒙圣人爱重，若是做中宫皇夫都委屈，那其他君傧御侍，岂不是更委屈了。”谢筠回答。</p><p>“但就你自己发乎本心而言，林断山明竹隐墙，杖藜徐步转斜阳，殷勤昨夜三更雨，又得浮生一日凉。这是你秀选那日的诗。你从来无意于天家巍峨，想的只是寄情山水。”华琛说：“朕做穆王的时候，也听人传唱过，红牙按拍翻新乐，巧向谢郎学，绕梁依宛遏云深，当筵一曲直千金。”</p><p>“不过是士林里的虚名，臣会弹两支曲子，当不起这样的谬赞。”</p><p>“这首虞美人的后半阙是，歌残金缕花时怨。消得回肠断。天涯难得是知音。称人心处系人心。朕不会是你的知音人，从前不会，现在不会，将来更不会。”华琛十分淡然：“这点朕不在乎，你也记好了，在这紫微城里，天家富贵，从来知音难觅。”</p><p>她扳过他的身子，四目相对：“朕是皇帝，需要这中宫悬上一轮昭昭明月，后宫阴私之事最多，男人们宫斗起来，比起女人也只会有过之而无不及。这些不仅是朕，更是你要面对的问题。”她轻屑一笑，语句中裹挟着风暴：“朕自然会广纳后宫，而他们会使出浑身解数求着朕的宠爱，也是在为前朝的家族进忠。君王后宫亦是战场，你已身涉其中，只能一往无前，无法独善其身。”</p><p>“圣人如此坦诚，倒在臣意料之外。”</p><p>“与其虚以委蛇，故作客套，不如一开始把话说明白，毕竟前车之鉴。”她伸手抚过谢筠的面容轮廓：“郎君这样的清越姿容，若是任你落得跟魏氏一般下场，朕也于心不忍，不能不出言提点。”</p><p>“谢家是清流文臣，更没有魏氏那样麟甲在手兴兵的可能，圣人何必忧心。至于后宫中事，臣只管秉公端正，绝不徇私轻信，会尽好皇夫应尽的职责，其余也都仰赖圣人恩德了。”</p><p>“哦，皇夫应尽的职责？”她玩味一笑，摊开枕边那本精美的玉册：“也包括这春宵芙蓉帐暖，共赴巫山云雨？”</p><p>“若是圣人想要，臣自当遵从。”谢筠不自觉握紧了手。</p><p>“这芙蓉册说不尽幽闲窈窕，得皇夫自荐枕席，是朕的福气了。”华琛这样说着，伸手去解他发上缨带，也是华国婚礼的一个习俗，出嫁方由自己父母在头上系一根红色缨带，二人鸾帐对坐时，由迎娶方亲自解下，以示从此接过照顾对方的责任。同时缨带散开，秀发批落在肩，也算是同房之时的一种情趣。</p><p>华琛对着芙蓉册两相映看，以手作梳，抚过他的长发：“乌发蝉鬓……”落在他的眉眼间描摹：“朱唇皓齿……”</p><p>看他不说话，再伸手去解他的腰带，这寝衣布料纤薄，她是做惯了风月事的，毫无阻碍的顺畅将手伸进他衣内：“雪肤玉质……”</p><p>这双手不是寻常女子的柔荑，指节间有常年弯弓射箭练习武艺留下的茧，染过多少违逆之人的鲜血，如今轻拢慢拈处，手下的身体颤抖，谢筠闭上眼，耳廓都染上绯红。</p><p>耳边传来轻笑：“虽然心里不愿意，身子却敏感的很，朕竟不知你还有这许多好处，看来是这纸上读来终觉浅，绝知此事要躬行呢。”</p><p> “……圣人，在戏弄臣？”读书做学的典故是这么用的吗？</p><p>“想听你软语温言讨个饶可真难，是朕忘了你出身清流，怕是反而觉得傲骨受辱，并不觉是……闺房之乐？”</p><p>华琛笑着将手抽出来，替他理好衣服，又调侃：“这样一点子就受不住了，将来可怎么好？竹猗要一生斩尽白龙不成？”这样的诨话哪里又是谢筠听过的，当下是辩也不是，赧也不是，几欲坐蜡。腹诽怪道人说天子喜怒无常。华琛这行事做派，令人从何揣测。</p><p>“你我君臣妻夫，相敬如宾固然好，若是私下里相处，也墨守成规客套恭谨，便只是君臣而非妻夫，竹猗唤了我这么多声圣人，可知道妻主的名讳嘛。”</p><p>“臣不敢冒犯。”</p><p>“我单名琛，字盛姝。是取自众嫭妒盛颜，彼姝爱时节。愿言长敷荣，毋使芳非歇。”她介绍完：“我不拘束你，这私下相处你爱怎么喊都无所谓，一直喊圣人也行，只要你不嫌累得慌。</p><p>皇家妻夫不比寻常百姓，一心同德共渡难关是可遇不可求的，就算做不成知音人，我们也可以试着做同盟战友，你一生福祸与我相依，我自会敬你护你。我也不是那等不近人情之辈，你不愿意的事，我不会勉强。”</p><p>她伸手抚平谢筠的眉心：“宫里不是你们光风月霁的清流门第，若是碰上难以决断之时，你可以依靠我，有难以排遣之事，你可以信赖我。毕竟除了君王，我也是你的妻子。”</p><p>谢筠下榻俯身而拜：“圣人恩重，臣感佩无涯，必然竭尽皇夫之职，不使圣人为内廷之事烦忧，以求对前朝些微裨益。”</p><p>“按规矩这三个月我都得宿在昭阳宫，既然话说开了就快休息吧。明日还要出宫祭祀太庙，晚上宴请各国使臣，且有的劳累。”华琛一翻身朝帐内睡去，谢筠慢慢躺在她身边，盖上了衾被。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>次日谢筠卯初未至就醒来，都不用花坞他们过来叫起，实在是初入这紫禁城，如何能安枕。皇夫的昭阳宫，入夜后四下寂静无声，宫内陈设极尽华丽，但他只看到明月晓轩，照在这雕梁画栋之上。因为是帝王大婚，帘闱床帐都是铺天盖地喜庆的大红色，却无端叫人觉出更深漏长来。</p><p>他想象过无数次大婚会是什么样子，是不是和崔歧镜前相看，他给她画远山眉，点桃花靥；或是罗帐对座，她宿妆垂髻，与他脱缨结发，再系上同心结，或是情思缱绻，交颈而眠，共效于飞，敦睦夫妇之伦。却从来没想过，这中间任何一种可能，没有崔歧的参与。</p><p>如今，是他跟只见过两面的人同卧在这华丽的锦帐之中，长夜寂静，相顾无声。婚前是储秀宫里的一面之缘，大婚之日是昭阳宫里的花团锦簇的一晤，就不知道这婚后会是如何了。</p><p>那么崔歧呢，虽然他话说的决绝，是为了断她的念想，既然此后无缘何必累她牵挂，也是为了二人家族考虑，免以旧情招惹来日祸患。可多年情份，岂是嘴上说说，心中便也能干脆利落了断的？不免仍是牵挂忧思。</p><p>他出身谢崔两门，俱是清贵，祖上纵然有入宫的，也从未有主中宫事，父母双亲都非朝局中人，因长子而入棋局，此时在外头也不知如何为继，还有妹妹以外戚之身，将来官场立足何等微妙，京城不比州郡之地，势必不敢行差踏错半分，前程似锦也成了如履薄冰。</p><p>最重要的，还是如今自己身处宫中，不知帝王秉性，也不解六宫局势，却担了这个凤仪天下的名头，华琛恩威并施，心性莫测……就这样思量着，的确是没怎么睡好。</p><p>清晨起来洗漱后，两人都着宵衣，束发加冠，尚宫带上准备好的奠仪嘉菜，往宫外太庙去，一路见了他二人的轿辇，众人或拜或跪，洒扫的宫人，巡逻的侍从，尽皆匍匐于地，山呼万岁。</p><p>纵然世家公子，又哪里见过这样的，凡所到之处万人蚁服的威势，这些都是这个皇夫之位带来的，他喜江湖之远，寄情山水不慕浮名，最终却居庙堂之高，凤阁鸾台九重宫阙之上。这一座巍峨紫禁，红砖琉璃瓦，四方的天地，便是他的余生。</p><p>尚仪早已先来一步，在庙室设好席位，二人各自盥洗完毕，华琛先执奠，对着先帝的神龛祷告：“昔蒙皇考赐魏氏子，然其不忠，于儿生产时乘虚起兵，儿已杀之。今谢氏来夫，为儿元配，敢告于皇考。谢氏系出高闳，乃国公谢抟，王傅崔卉之子也。簪缨望族，毓秀名门，天资淳懿，夙表岐嶷，检身以礼，率性惟忠。秉性冲和，可昭男教于六宫，持身方正，必正凤仪于万国。”</p><p>谢筠则下拜至地，将奠菜供献于东边席上：“儿臣谢氏，敢奠嘉菜于皇考。圣人恩德，仰承太皇太后慈谕，以册宝立臣为皇夫。必弘资孝养，克赞恭勤，茂本支奕叶之休，佐宗庙维馨之祀。”</p><p>告祭算是完成，华琛挥挥手，尚宫胡心素就带庙中神官等人退下，关闭门窗，只留华琛和谢筠二人。单独跟先帝说几句话。</p><p>华琛从跪姿换了舒服些的坐姿，在神位前对着先帝的画像倒一杯酒：“阿耶。”她这样唤一声：“儿登基仓促，只由春官代祭供飨，还未来灵前告慰。今日告与君父知，华琰失德，弑兄杀姊，罔顾人伦，儿已取而代之。父亲临终前，儿曾应誓，守华国基业。今继任大统，必嗣守社稷，志平寇雠。亲贤慎法，善政推恩，爵不及无功之臣，罪不加无过之身。上孝祖宗，不愧臣民。”她俯身叩首：“儿琛谨拜。”</p><p>华琛起身：“带你去后殿见一个人。”</p><p>建熙帝的后殿供奉着后妃的神位和画像，华琛领他到先帝的一副后妃画像面前，她没有用母亲、母妃这类的词汇，而是说：“竹猗你来看，这是我的阿娘。”</p><p>先帝勤御婉，去世后也不过追封了个御媛之位，如今还是女儿即位，才追封了太后。</p><p>当年她在世的位分，并无资格绘制画像，也无机会将来被挂在太庙由后人祭拜，如今这位庄宪太后的像，不是朝服端坐，而是一身常服，在烛光下行针走线。她面容恬静，在红烛摇曳里兰指轻拈，低眉落目，若有所思，完全是个传统大家闺秀的宫廷贵女。可她生育了这位千古一帝。</p><p>华琛也放上一份奠菜在庄宪太后神位前： “女儿阿琛，携夫告阿母。女儿养在承明宫主位卢氏膝下，今承帝位，需奉卢氏为长乐宫太后，以报廿载劬劳，鞠育之仁。阿母生养之恩衷莫及，缅深慈而涣号庄宪，追忆春晖，略尽哀思。”</p><p>她跟生母说话时间倒不长，祭祀出来后，二人登车，谢筠见她一路沉默，遂出言宽慰：“圣人承统，戴徽音以位正前星，太后福所基也，泉下亦当含笑。”</p><p>华琛回头对他微微一笑：“其实我对生母的记忆已经很模糊了，反而是卢娘娘，每逢祭日，夙夜垂泪，便与我提起旧事。方才你看那副画像，也是卢娘娘所绘，漫说我不记得母亲的容貌，便是承明宫的老人说起来也面目模糊。”</p><p>“那先帝……”</p><p>“我查过从前内侍省的彤史，她建熙十年入宫，一向恩宠稀薄，十七年不知是哪一宗，叫父亲突然想起她，召寝了两次后便有了我，纯属机缘巧合。我出生不过五年，她就撒手人寰。因为方家并非望族，她也无甚帝宠，所以只追封御媛。”华琛跟他解释：“我这样的出身，幼年丧母，母家没有权势，纵养在卢娘娘膝下，好一点也不过是父亲垂怜不叫我远嫁，在京里寻一个五姓七家之子婚配，囿于后院草草一生罢了。我有今日，只怕生母九泉下，也从未做此猜想。”</p><p>“圣人一路行来，却是不易。”</p><p>“自己挣来的，方是真体面。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>穆武三年秋</p><p>华琛带着几个君侍去行宫小住，时值谢国公生辰，谢筠就未伴驾，在休沐日回家陪伴父母，往曲江游园开菊花宴。</p><p>五姓七家在曲江联袂同席，他未入宫的旧交也纷纷来贺，名义上是贺国公高寿，实则呢？</p><p>谢筠一眼扫去，这些世家贵子跟随父母，簪花熏香，锦衣华服而来，怎么看也有攀附皇恩前，预先讨正室主夫欢喜的意思在。</p><p>他不仅失笑：“离秀选还有半年呢？怎么就这样着急？”</p><p>谢抟回答：“春官不日便要登记造册，这有志入宫的家中哪里能不急门路？”</p><p>“这样早？我们当年，也不过提前月余开始置办？”</p><p>“那是事急从权，当初圣人登基，初即位江山未稳，要选些助力，起了前朝帮衬制衡之意，这选哪家看的多半是家名官职，未殿选前名额也定的七八之数了，五姓七家一分，旁的人家也不剩什么，自然不做这个指望。明年花朝大选却不同，如今圣人天下已定，海晏河清，正是要好好操办的道理。”</p><p>谢筠点头，抿了唇，却并不答话。</p><p>“我还未问过你，你入宫这也有三年了，你是正室，每个月初一十五，总该承幸才是。圣人在皇嗣上却没一点新消息出来，莫非是不打算再生养的意思？”</p><p>“父亲如何问这样的事？”谢筠耳畔微微泛红。</p><p>“你是皇夫，与圣人是正经妻夫，成婚三年没有子女，为父问问问有什么使不得？再说了，皇嗣乃是国事，好在圣人已有了两个公主，若是无嗣，前朝上本请奏也是有的。”</p><p>“诚如父亲所说，圣人已有两位公主，俱聪颖过人，二公主如今也养在我名下，同我亲生的一般，我已是皇夫，还有什么不知足的呢？”</p><p>“大公主跟了方氏，那是圣人母族，再怎么光耀也不为过，不过大公主生父的流言，这些年暗地里传来传去，左不过仆役侍从之流，不足为虑。二公主嘛，如今你没有身生孩儿，咱们家也全指望她了。虽如此说，到底不是亲生的，焉知将来如何？”谢抟叹气：“到底是盼着你有个亲生的孩子，正儿八经的嫡出，将来继承储位，才能保咱们家长远。”</p><p>“父亲若虑的是这个，只怕不中用。”谢筠苦笑：“立储这种事，圣人岂是会被左右的人？她要立谁，唯有她自己能决断，别的人是半点做不了主。再说亲生儿女，其他侍君将来也许还有那福分，我这里怕是难有了。”</p><p>“这又是为了什么？”</p><p>“圣人对二公主极其看重，自小为保她安泰尊荣，才指在我这嫡父名下，若是我和她有了亲生儿女，那将置二公主于何等尴尬境地？我料想，圣人绝不会如此待公主。”</p><p>“你这般说，是咱们家也就指着二公主了？若如此，二公主她与你感情如何？”</p><p>“晴儿与我，父女情谊深厚，别说圣人无意，纵然她有意要与我再生个孩子，我为了晴儿，也是不肯的。”</p><p>“你这孩子，终究太痴。”谢抟叹气：“既然如此，为父便不能不为你虑，今日五姓七家来了这些世家子，你瞧着如何？”</p><p>“父亲说的是……？”</p><p>“这新人啊，是会源源不断进宫的，总要有能为咱们所用的，你在宫里，也不独不孤了。你从前不是不懂，只是这些个心思不愿意用是不是？”</p><p>“我好端端的，费这个心思做什么？”</p><p>“如今不准备上，将来圣人再生下别的皇子皇女，倘或记在那顾家的，或者那王家的名下，让政敌的孩子登上皇位，还有我谢家的立足之地吗？”谢抟说：“我倒是看中了一人，那荥阳郑家长房二公子，你觉得如何？”</p><p>“郑旭？”</p><p>“不错，他与你是同窗，我看他容貌清俊，品性温和，更难得是他与你曾是书院同窗，郑家又与我们一向连气同枝，若是他进了宫，自可为你助翊，便是将来他有了子嗣，那也能为咱们所用，或可辅佐二公主，或可取而代之，总要后备无患才是。”</p><p>“郑旭穆武元年大选抱病，今年不是已经过了年龄了吗？。”</p><p>“正是如此，可郑仁恺却上门求了我，问有没有路子可走，让他依然能进宫？”</p><p>“这是为了什么？郑家要一个人在宫里，二房、三房也不少嫡出子弟，总有适龄的。”</p><p>“非也，说来还是圣人风流，今年春往泰山封禅，郑旭在路上随侍，便承了恩。”</p><p>谢筠愣住，他自己的妻主临幸了同窗好友，居然要等到父亲过了半年后来告诉他，是何等可悲：“我怎么全然不知？”</p><p>“为父也是等到郑仁恺上门来求才知道，圣人那里的口风自然严谨，郑旭哪里又敢随意张扬？还是郑仁恺议论该给儿子定亲，他坚决不肯，逼问下不得已才说了出来，有圣人亲赐下的紫珠玉佩为证，上头龙纹是万万作假不能的。”</p><p>谢筠这才把零碎的片段拼凑成真相。从前许多微末小节没注意到的疑问，都有了解答。</p><p>“作为儿子，理应听从父亲的，只是作为她的正夫，要我往自家妻主床上送人，这样的事，我实在做不出来。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>穆武十年花朝礼选，乃是女帝登基以来，第四次礼选。</p><p>这日谢筠来建章殿回话，却是明澄岚在伺候笔墨，他入宫六年，恭谨侍上，纵使再挑剔的主夫也挑不出错漏来，华琛疼他，却不再肯落人口实叫他为难，除了他刚入宫那会儿逾例宠爱了些，在之后也就只叫他逐年晋封，如今位在正四品良宁。</p><p>今日昭阳宫早省后，便被华琛唤过来侍奉案牍，这一位素来是早省不论大小，一律规规矩矩穿规制衣服的主儿，这会儿领一袭深色绯衣，较之他入宫早年的浅碧天青，愈发添了沉稳秀雅，朝谢筠盈盈下拜，端是眉目如画。</p><p>明澄岚入宫那年不过十七，如今二十又三，正是出挑的好年纪。</p><p>谢筠入宫时弱冠，如今已经是三十而立了，在外头看是当家立业，英姿勃发的盛年郎君，到宫中这些如花芳龄里看来，已是步入中年了。</p><p>虽然女帝如今三十有四，却也保养的如二十方许。原本正是午饭毕，明澄岚观她半日案牍劳形，有意让她纾解一二，遂道臣侍为圣人烹茶，指着故纸书史，说某事在某书，某卷何页？直至赌至居中或居角，胜者先喝。</p><p>明澄岚侍奉建章殿日久，华琛批阅奏章，他从不沾染逾越国事，只捡宫中万卷藏书来看，若说宫中书库，哪里有帝王珍藏好？倒让他占得先机，看了这许多，仗着素性强记，总与华琛比试的颇有来回，胜者往往因为太过开心，反而将先得的茶水洒了半袖，帝王御茶，自然满室馥郁清香。</p><p>红袖添香，赌书泼茶，藏钩射覆，投壶飞花……这些闺房情趣，早年谢筠和华琛恩爱情笃时每每都做过，如今旁观起来，倒是心中不知如何细想了。他和华琛自早年因表妹崔岐之事，帝后离心之后，纵然经年累月，总有妻夫情分在，也不过求一个相敬如宾，若非有这秀选之事，他也许久未曾登这建章殿。 </p><p>华琛见他来了，便敛去笑意端坐，明澄岚这边茶汤洒了一半，不好端上来，奉御要另去倒，华琛便随口吩咐：“皇夫不喝普洱，去拿湖州新贡的紫笋来。”</p><p>谢筠素来是爱茶的，每年各地立春方进山采茶再焙制完毕，第一批的皇家贡茶素来有“急程茶”之称，从来是少而珍，尤其花朝礼选未到，供奉之事他未必每每经手。湖州当地进献的，纵然是昭阳宫，今年也不过领的是宜兴的阳羡茶，相邻顾渚山的紫笋，定是先贡御用的了。</p><p>华琛看他细细品完茶，倒还有兴致观一观叶底，也就知道今年的新茶对了他的胃口，于是便叫人给他送去昭阳宫。</p><p>今日建章殿当值的是尚宫胡心素，她自王府伴驾已近廿载，对帝后这一路走来，也是看得分明，有心助皇夫坠欢重拾。</p><p>这会儿取了茶来，便道：“湖州今年第一批紫笋，最上者也就这三块蒸青团饼了，臣都叫他们送去了昭阳宫，圣人将来想着，可要往皇夫千岁那里讨茶去。”</p><p>这说的便是想着法儿叫华琛上昭阳宫看望伉俪的意思。华琛知道，自己这位皇夫，阖宫上下少有不敬重的，便是御前的人，明明暗暗，也多有劝谏，切盼她二人冰释。</p><p>帝后二人，自然都明白她那点心思，谢筠不置可否的微微一笑，算是作答。反而是华琛先开口问询：“皇夫来做什么？”</p><p>“今年开了春，来请圣人的旨意，商量秀选的事。”</p><p>“春官的折子朕也看了，辛苦皇夫依例办来。”</p><p>谢筠领了圣谕，倒是华琛这里思量道：“皇长女如今将近及笈了，前些日贤君和朕提了，这孩子年岁日长，房里也该放两个人，暖席之后开府建衙，方是成人了。”</p><p>这便是说，皇长女如今已经十三，身边先趁着这次秀选，给她挑两个人放在房里，等她暖席成人，也不至身边无人可幸。</p><p>“你和贤君商量着，给她挑两个懂事的，究竟将来不过是王府里的傧人，但如今永宁心性未定，不拘什么高门华府出身，只要家事清白，品貌端正，若是寒门出来的只怕还好些，也免了枕边人嚼舌弄权。”</p><p>华琛如今二女二子，皇次女华慕晴是她从小身边带大的，众所皆知是拿着当储君培养，皇长女年幼时，华琛还是潜邸的藩王，建熙帝末年九龙夺嫡自身难保，对这个孩子一直疏于管教，母女之间并不十分亲厚，但到底血浓于水，女帝不可能像男帝一样在后宫广泛播种，每一个孩子都是自己十月怀胎生下来的，又是头胎第一个孩子，究竟是疼爱的，所以譬如择师授业，又或者开府纳侍这样的事情，总也一一细致嘱咐着来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>